The present invention is related to power tools. More particularly, the present invention is related to power tool accessories such as attachments for power hand tools.
Power hand tools such as drills, rotary cutting tools, and the like are known in the art. These tools are widely used by tradesmen, hobbyists, and others in a wide variety of applications. Use in some of these applications may be aided by an attachment to the power tool. For example, a depth adjuster accessory may be used with a rotary cutting tool to cut an opening in a surface to a limited depth. A depth adjuster may be used when penetrating a drywall surface, for instance, so the wall is only penetrated to a limited depth to avoid interfering with objects behind the drywall. By way of additional example, other power tool attachments include a vacuum adaptor, a template guide, and a circle cutter.
Examples of such accessories as are known in the art have problems associated with them. One problem, for example, is that attachment and removal of the accessory from the power tool often requires tools such as a wrench or screwdriver. This can be disadvantageous in that time, effort, and cost are associated with obtaining, carrying, and using the wrench or screwdriver. Another example of a problem with some known accessories is that they do not allow for attachment of a second accessory. That is, some accessories do not provide for use in combinationxe2x80x94once a first accessory is attached to the power tool no additional accessories can be attached.
A power tool accessory system comprises a first accessory for connection to the power tool and for attaching a second accessory to the first. The first accessory has a first connector proximate a top perimeter for connecting the accessory to the power tool, and a second connector proximate to a generally circular bottom perimeter of the accessory for attaching a second accessory to the first. Preferably, both the first and second connectors are manually operable so that attachments may be made without the use of tools.